He's MINE
by TheSukiSnake
Summary: Hiroto x Ryuuji / Shirou x Ichirouta - Le jour où Ichirouta décida d'avouer ses sentiments changea vraiment la donne. Les amitiés se fendillent pour faire place aux rivalités : Hiroto veux récupérer Ryuuji, alors que Shirou enchaîne les tactiques, ruses, bluffs et autres ... Un joyeux bordel, dans le pensionnat ! Shonen-Aï - possible OOC avec Shirou (et résumé pourris, uaaai !)
1. Chapter 1

Aaaaha ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas poster, dis donc !

Pour ne pas changer des habitudes, toujours du Inazuma Eleven, toujours du Yaoï, toujours les deux énergumènes d'Alius, mais cette fois-ci menés bien différemment ... Puisque, comme indiqué dans le résumé, on retrouve aussi Shirou et Ichirouta !

Ryuuji x Hiroto x Shirou x Ichirouta (oui, oui, Ichirouta, ça m'énervait de dire Kazemaru puisque tous les autres étaient appelés par leurs prénoms ...)

Fanfic à plusieurs chapitres. Désolée, mais en OS, ça aurait fait trop beaucoup trop !

J'ai un peu beaucoup galéré avec la mise en page, si rien ne va, c'est normal ! J'ai aussi galéré pour écrire la fanfic, étant donné que je devais varier les "surnoms" pour les quatre personnages, et ce n'est pas très varié ... Désoléééée !

Crédit : aucun personnage ne m'appartient (malheureusement ...). Le pensionnat est par contre tiré de mon imagination.

* * *

Une caresse effleura délicatement le dos de Ryuuji et le fit frissonner. Une main aux doigts froids s'attarda un instant sur sa nuque avant d'aller s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, relâchés.

« Ce qu'ils sont doux … »

Le jeune homme aux yeux onyx sourit en entendant son ami dire ça. Choses qu'il devait d'ailleurs dire à chaque fois qu'il touchait ses cheveux … Il sentit des bras se resserrer autour de sa taille, et le tirer.

« Aah, gémit Ryuuji, tu es brusque, Hiroto !

- C'est l'aube … »

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard vers les rideaux opaques légèrement entrouverts qui laissaient passer un faible rayon de lumière, et grimacèrent. À regret, ils se séparèrent. Chacun commença à se préparer, se laver, s'habiller. Ryuuji croisa Hiroto dans le couloir alors qu'il s'attachait rapidement les cheveux, et il l'entendit pousser un soupir forcé, histoire de souligner son mécontentement, au passage … Ils de croisèrent finalement à nouveau dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

En bas, les deux furent accueillis par les bonjours joyeux de leurs camarades.

« Midorikawa, Kiyama, s'exclama Ichirouta en les voyant arriver, bon-

- RYUUJI, BONJOUUUR ! »

Et Shirou sauta joyeusement au cou de l'intéressé pour frotter sa joue contre la sienne. Hiroto et Ichirouta se mordirent la joue. Les quatre amis s'installèrent à une table après avoir pris le contenu de leur déjeuner sur des plateaux. Ils discutèrent bruyamment des derniers ragots du pensionnat. Étrangement, ça ne tournait pas trop ''filles'' … Hiroto et Ryuuji partirent devant, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Shirou. Il suivit donc à contrecœur son ami aux cheveux bleus, qui avait la mine sombre. En direction du lycéen, le garçon du Nord fit arrêter l'autre.

« Ichirouta, tu as la cravate mal mise … »

Il la lui remit donc, en essayant de garder une mine placide. Mais qui aurait vu cette légère pointe de rougeur sur ses joues ?

* * *

« M … Midorikawa … »

En entendant son nom ainsi dit, Ryuuji sentit sa poitrine se compresser. Devant lui, Ichirouta baissait la tête, les joues rouges. Il le sentait mal …

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » balbutia celui aux cheveux verts, peu sûr de lui.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre releva la tête, dévisageant son ami de ses yeux marrons si proches du rouge. Doucement, il attrapa sa main du bout des doigts, et se rapprocha, pour l'embrasser. Il l'effleura seulement furtivement, mais pour les deux le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ichirouta rompit le contact et sourit.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il en passant une main derrière sa tête, c'est un peu bête. »

Il lui tapota alors l'épaule, toujours tous sourire et s'en alla. Sans rien dire de plus. Laissant un Ryuuji couleur rouge pivoine, les yeux écarquilles, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

* * *

Hiroto souffla d'exaspération en jetant un coup d'œil au quarante-huitième couloir qu'il traversait.

« Raah ! Mais il est beaucoup trop grand cet internat ! »

Il allait donc s'attaquer à un autre des boyaux mal éclairé du bâtiment à cette heure tardive de l'après-midi quand une tignasse bleutée lui passa sous les yeux. Un Ichirouta qui se pressait en regardant ses pieds, le visage d'une rougeur presque douteuse. En regardant dans le couloir d'où venait son ami, il y vit Ryuuji.

« Ryuuji, s'exclama Hiroto en s'avançant droit vers son ami aux cheveux verts, qu'est ce que tu fais ? On va bientôt manger … »

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant la mine tourmentée de l'autre.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Je … je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre … «

Le garçon aux yeux onyx se pencha alors pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Hiroto :

« Kazemaru m'a embrassé.

- Et alors, demanda-t-il, la mine interdite, tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Mais c'est pas ça dont il est question ! » réagit Ryuuji au quart de tour.

Il recula alors pour s'appuyer contre un mur et sembla réfléchir. _Il ne peux pas avoir fait ça juste pour le faire_, pensait-il, _ce n'est pas le genre de Kazemaru … Mais alors … _

« Tu semble bien pensif, pour un baiser … »

Il releva la tête, reprenant compte du monde extérieur, prenant compte de la main que Hiroto avait mis sur le mur, poing fermé, juste à côté de son visage, prenant compte du sourire enjoué qu'il lui offrait. De sa main libre, le capitaine de Gaïa avait attrapé doucement le menton de son compagnon pour lui relever la tête, et il l'embrassa. Après un (long ?) moment d'hésitation, Ryuuji tenta de repousser gentiment, mais fermement, celui qui le mettait en position de soumission. Il avait recommencé à rougir de plus belle.

« Arrête, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas le moment … »

* * *

« Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoooi … »

Assis seul à une table, affalé de tout son long, Ichirouta culpabilisait. Ou plutôt appréhendait-il ? La tête posée, et sur ses bras croisés, et sur une des tables de plastiques froid qui occupaient 70 % d'aire du self, il avait chaud aux joues, se doutant bien qu'il rougissait toujours autant que tout à l'heure, ce qui le faisait grincer des dents. Un abruti claqua sa main sur sa table et il sursauta. Le temps de reconnaître les cheveux de feu coiffés de cette façon si particulière (on dirait des oreilles de chats, suis-je la seule à l'avoir vu ?), Hiroto s'exclama, tout sourire :

« Yo ! Alors, cette déclaration !? »

Le garçon à la queue de cheval dégluti. Était-ce une lueur malsaine qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux émeraudes de son ami ? Il sentit son visage prendre un pic de chaleur qui le fit suffoquer. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, réussis-t-il à articuler.

- Idiot ! Dans le genre pas-très-discret, tu bats des records ! Mais, tu sais quoi, demande le joueur d'Alius en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui donnant l'air de réfléchir, on va oublier tout ça, faire comme si personne n'était au courant de rien. »

Il regarda le plafond.

« En excluant Ryuuji, bien sûr. »

Alors, il se pencha vers Ichirouta, plantant son regard dans le siens.

« On va jouer à un jeu*. Essaie de me prendre Ryuuji. Je ne m'y opposerais pas, ce sera à lui de choisir. Mais, sache que je t'attends au tournant, et que ce ne sera pas facile. Compris ? »

Ichirouta hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le rouge sur ses joues était toujours présent, mais maintenant une flamme s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Une flamme de défis.

* * *

Assis plus loin, Shirou regardait du coin de l'œil Ichirouta et Hiroto discuter. Quand celui-ci s'éloigna, le garçon du Nord eu un sourire mielleux.

« La compétition risque d'être rude … »

* * *

* OMD, Jigsaw !?

* * *

La suite est écrite, sur papier etc ... (ne vous affolez pas) Mais les conditions scolaires dans lesquelles je suis ne me permets pas de vous confirmer une date pour la suite ... Je m'en excuse platement *_s'étale par terre_*

Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette _petite chose courte _et parfaitement ... mal écrit :D !

PS : Des baaaarres ! Mettons des barres partooout ! Enchaîner les changements de plans à courts paragraphes avec des barres, parfait !


	2. Chapter 2

« Dis-moi, Fuu …

- Mmmh ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ce passe quelque chose de bizarre à l'internat …

- C'est à dire ?

- J'sais pas. Entre Hiroto, Ryuuji et Ichirouta.

- Hoon … Non, c'est rien, oublie.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

- Pfff, pas la peine d'être au courant de quoi que ce soit pour deviner ce qu'il ce passe !

- … »

* * *

Ryuuji bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait mal dormis, et rêvait encore à son lit. Sa nuit avait été agitée, un Hiroto joyeux et un Ichirouta rougissant s'étant baladé dans quasiment tous ses rêves.* Et, de ce fait, il se sentait d'humeur massacrante.

« RYUUJIIII ! BONJOOOOUUR ! »

_Oh non pitié_. Aussitôt une masse pleine de vêtements, de cheveux et de peaux lui sauta littéralement dessus. Shirou plaqua sa joue contre celle du malheureux, comme il le faisait depuis certains jours.

« Bon … Bonjour, Fubuki. » réussis-t-il à lui répondre dans son étreinte affective.

Il tenta de feinter un ''laisse-moi au moins rentrer dans la cour'' en accélérant le pas, mais l'autre s'accrochait farouchement à son bras. Quand ils vinrent à la rencontre des joueurs d'Alius, Ryuuji lança un ''sauve-moi'' du regard à Hiroto. Toutes les tentatives furent vaines, le garçon aux cheveux blancs de voulait pas le lâcher.

La cloche retentit. Il se crut sauvé …

Et bien non !

Shirou resta avec lui absolument tout le temps ! Que ce soit en classe, dans la cour, au self, à l'entraînement. Ryuuji en bavait, il n'en pouvait plus, sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait qu'empirer. Et il n'y avait pas qu'à lui que ça déplaisait … Si bien que, à la toute fin des cours, quand le flot d'élèves repartait vers le pensionnat dans un joyeux brouhaha, Hiroto réussit à isoler l'élément perturbateur. Ils se retrouvèrent parmi les arbres de la petite forêt bordant les bâtiments.

Le cartable calé sur l'épaule, Hiroto avait croisé les bras et mitraillait l'autre du regard.

« Et bien, fanfaronna Shirou, que me vaut ce tête à tête ?

- C'est une déclaration de guerre ?

- Pardon ?

- Le fait que tu reste tout le temps avec Ryuuji, expliqua-t-il en haussant la voix, c'est une déclaration de guerre !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

Le sourire et le ton enjoué que prenait l'attaquant de glace à ce moment donna à Hiroto l'envie irrépréssible de lui en mettre une. Il se contenta d'un ''tss'' sifflé entre ses dents.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous, bougonna-t-il sur un ton forcé, à cacher ce qui est évident ? »

Shirou eut un rire bref.

« Je te rassure, Hiroto-chan, Ryuuji n'est pas mon objectif. »

Et sans rien dire de plus, il repartit en sautillant vers l'allée centrale. Hiroto fronça les sourcils en le regardant partir. _Qui alors …_

* * *

*Psycopaaaaaaaaathe !_  
_

* * *

Ichirouta était assis par terre, dans l'herbe, et appuyait son dos contre un arbre. À côté de lui, Shirou était dans la même position, légèrement appuyé contre l'épaule de son ami. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour manger leur bentô, comme ''avant'', mais un silence de plomb régnait entre eux …

Un peu plus loin, Hiroto, assis à une table de plein air en bois avec certains joueurs d'Alius, les observait.

« C'est devenu rare, ce genre de moment, souffla Ichirouta du bout des lèvres, brisant le silence.

- Oui, approuva Shirou d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Aussi, tu reste presque tout le temps avec Midorikawa ! Il faut prendre rendez-vous cinq jours à l'avance pour vous voir l'un ou l'autre …

- Mais …

_… c'est parce que toi aussi tu reste trop souvent avec lui !_ Le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla avec un bruit douteux dans sa gorge.

« Mais, reprit l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, mais quoi ?

- Non, rien … »

Et le silence s'installa à nouveau avec lourdeur entre eux.

Hiroto, toujours à sa place, sourit en voyant les joues légèrement rouges de Shirou.

* * *

« J'ai du paraître bizarre … Excuse-moi. »

Ryuuji pencha la tête de côté pour dévisager celui qui lui faisait face. Ce que c'était drôle ! Ichirouta, face cramoisie, yeux baissés, lèvres pincées. _On dirait moi quand je suis seul avec Hiroto,_ se surprit à penser le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il se sentait déconcerté par la situation, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le garçon aux yeux senois avait réussis à trouver une faille dans la ''technique Fubuki'' et avait emmené Ryuuji au self, particulièrement vide pour un dimanche à 10h (certains déjeunaient, mais 90 % dormaient encore).

Finalement, Ryuuji finit par sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien … »

Le plus gros mensonge de sa vie.

« Alors, répondit Ichirouta en reprenant un peu d'assurance, si je fais ça … »

Il se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami au regard sombre pour le serrer doucement contre lui. Ryuuji ne protesta pas et se laissa emporter en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser, se contentant de laisser son ami enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Ce qu'il se sentait bizarre …

* * *

Hiroto était venu dire bonjour à Shirou assez tôt dans la matinée, sachant bien que celui-ci se levait toujours de bonne heure, et il étaient restés discuter un long moment. L'attaquant de Génésis cherchant surtout à entendre une chose …

« Oui … Oui ! J'aime Ichirouta ! »

Il avait sourit en voyant Shirou rougir d'une façon improbable, lui qui était si souvent placide.

Mais, après ça, il ne dirent plus rien. Hiroto était assis par terre, appuyé contre l'unique lit de la chambre, sur lequel Shirou était. Celui-ci avait le coude contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, et regardait de haut la vaste cour du pensionnat. Il plissa les yeux en reconnaissant deux silhouettes, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur un banc. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se jeta sur le ventre dans la largeur de son lit, de sorte à mettre sa tête à côté de celle de Hiroto.

« Dis-moi, Hiroto-chan, commença-t-il en tirant légèrement sur les ''oreilles de chat'' de l'intéressé, et si on sortait ensemble ? »

Celui à qui la question était adressée exécuta soudainement un demi-tour maladroit sur ses fesses, pour se retrouver face à Shirou, qui regardait, perplexe, les quelques cheveux rouges restés dans ses mains.

« Shirou, tu as de la fièvre ?

- Non, je me sens très bien. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est ''faisons semblant de sortir ensemble''. »

Il appuya son idée d'un sourire forcé.

« Comme ça, continua-t-il, on peux rendre jaloux le petit Midorikawa, et peut être Ichi-chan aussi. Tu récupère ton bien-aimé, et tu le garde ! J'aurais le champ libre …

- C'est immoral !

- Oh ! Le capitaine de Génésis me parle d'immoralité !

- Pour eux, je veux dire … »

Mais Shirou ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait soudainement froncé les sourcils. Et, sans prévenir, agrippa le tee-shirt de Hiroto pour attirer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Fubuki, tu es levé ? » hasarda Ichirouta en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

REUH ! La distance entre chaque chapitres en ce moment est un peu ... Longue. Vous m'excuserez ~

Et ... DES BARRES ! Encore des barres, toujours des barres ! J'aime les barres !

* * *

Toujours dans la chambre, Shirou venait de se prendre un baigne par Hiroto, juste après qu'Ichirouta ait précipitamment refermé la porte en bafouillant des excuses.

« Mais ça va pas dans ta tête, hurlait le garçon aux yeux de jade, campé debout devant l'intéressé, toujours par terre, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? T'es malade ! »

Shirou marmonna vaguement une phrase tout en massant sa mâchoire où avait eu lieu l'impact. Il se releva et tint face à l'adolescent à la peau blanche, fronçant les sourcils. Mais tu frappes fort, lança-t-il irrité, tu pouvais me repousser plus délicatement …

-Non ! Pas pour ça ! On ne fait pas ce genre de chose sans demander l'avis des gens ! En plus … En plus Kazemaru nous as vu ! Tu as fait exprès, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferrais une telle chose, nia-t-il en regardant le plafond et esquissant un léger sourire.

- Tu te -

- Attends ! Ne parle pas d'immoralité ou autre quelconque chose dans le genre ! Non ! Mon idée, elle est bien, et rien ne m'empêchera de l'appliquer, encore moins un alien qui s'assure de faire du mal. Alors que tu crève d'envier de rabaisser Ichi-chan … Je te force juste la main. »

Hiroto, énervé, ne répondit rien, et alla juste s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de la porte, avant de glisser, s'asseoir, pour enfouir sa tête entre ses genoux. Et ne dit plus rien.

* * *

_Menteur … Menteur ! Tout ce que tu m'avais dis … c'était faux ! Pourquoi … Ça n'aurait été qu'une illusion ? Tout ce qu'on a vécu, avec cet « ensemble » qui sonnait tellement vrai dans ta bouche !_

Il agrippa son visage, le serrant fort, au risque de se griffer. Il tira ses cheveux, forts. Il les avait relâchés … Parce qu'« il » aimait bien quand ils étaient détachés. « Il » les trouvait doux …

_Il. Il, il … Je n'arrive même plus à lui donner un prénom. Et quand je veux voir son visage, il n'y a que cette scène qui apparaît … _

Il attrapa son coussin et le mordit à pleines dents, pour ne pas crier …

_Pourquoi !? Et puis, qu'est ce que c'était, tous ces événements !? Je ne sais même plus où aller, et surtout avec qui ! Hiroto, Kazemaru, Fubuki ? Fubuki … C'est lui la source des problèmes. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien, même si je n'ai pas très bien compris son délire affectif. Mais je pensais surtout que Hiroto serait jaloux. Je ne comprends plus rien ! Fubuki et Hiroto … Il me l'a pris … Fubuki … _

Le coussin alla valser contre le mur.

« SHIROU ! »

_Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi j'ai le droit de faire des sales coups ! Coûte que coûte … Je récupérerais Hiroto !_

* * *

Ichirouta se pinçait l'arrête du nez, sourcil froncés. Il ne comprenait pas. Shirou et Hiroto ? C'était le monde à l'envers …

Il était dans le couloir de la chambre de Ryuuji (et celui des deux autres, aussi), devant sa porte, adossé contre le mur. Il attendait.

Ryuuji était là. Ryuuji a tout vu. Et il était blessé.

_Je pense …_

Il n'avait pas tout très bien compris. Mais le fait fut que, soudainement, son ami aux cheveux verts sortis de sa chambre, et regarda Ichirouta. Avec un regard plain de hargne et de défi, mais avec des larmes sur le point de couler. Il se jeta pour lui donner un baiser fougueux, lui agrippant farouchement la tête, les vêtements. L'adolescent aux yeux acajous rougit, sentant son cœur s'affoler. Il remarqua avec délice en se prenant au jeu que Ryuuji embrassait terriblement bien. Et puis une porte s'ouvrit. Seul lui l'entendit et risqua un coup d'œil. Hiroto les regardait. Avec des yeux ronds. Le temps de briser le baiser, le quittant du regard, il était retourné dans la chambre dont il venait juste de sortir.

* * *

À peine Hiroto sortit de sa chambre, il y était de retour, l'air féroce, faisant sursauter Shirou.

« C'est d'accord, lança-t-il sur un air de défi sans rappel, j'agrée à ton plan ! »

* * *

On dit que le coucher de soleil est une des merveilles du monde que l'on le plus souvent, avec les aurores boréales, les étoiles filantes, ou le petit soleil de l'hiver se répercutant sur la neige. Mais qui parlait du lever de soleil ? La mort n'est pas plus belle que la résurrection pourtant ...Et tout le monde ignore ce soleil, ou l'invective quand il frappe la Terre de ses rayons chauds, chassant l'obscurité. Celui-ci regardait cette lumière passer par la fenêtre aux rideaux grands ouverts, et effleurer délicatement l'épaule blanche de l'être qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Cet autre avait tout simplement enfouit profondément la tête dans son oreiller, balayant les draps blancs d'une chevelure bleue. Celui-là fusillait regard ce continuel – et habituel – rayon de lumière qui transgressait l'opacité des rideaux, frustré du rêve qui venait de se briser. L'être à la peau blanche s'était réveillé, et avait pris place à côté de son amant, tout deux regardant d'un air vague les branches du cerisier que laissait voir la fenêtre.

« C'est vraiment grave ce qu'il ce passe en ce moment …

- Ouaip. »

* * *

Shirou sautillait joyeusement en descendant l'escalier menant vers le réfectoire du pensionnat. Il se sentait heureux, satisfait. Tout allait bien, tout marchait et la Terre tournait rond. Ou ovale … Il poussa la lourde porte coupe-feu, de cette couleur orange tirant vers le vert-vomis absolument écœurante, et balaya rapidement du regard la pièce toute en longueur. Sa bonne-humeur grimpa d'un cran en voyant Ryuuji debout devant lui, discutant d'un air distrait, Hiroto et Ichirouta, tous les deux assis à l'opposée l'un et l'autre par rapport au garçon aux cheveux couleur pomme. Par question d'habitude, emporté par sa bonne humeur, le jeune homme de Nord sauta au cou de l'autre debout et lui frotta activement sa joue comme il le faisait toujours. D'une bonne humeur partagée, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, d'une gaieté qui fit sourire les autres pensionnaires. Et puis, brusquement, Shirou sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer à la taille et l'arracher à son rituel journalier. Ryuuji perdit immédiatement son sourire en voyant Hiroto enlacer ainsi le garçon du froid, avec un regard qu'il lui lançait plein de mépris.

« Aaah, gémit Shirou, tu es brusque, Hiroto ! »


	4. Chapter 4

L'adolescent aux yeux réglisses avait accordé à Ichirouta de rester seuls tous les deux dans le parc, allongés sur son ventre, entre ses deux jambes. Il parlait d'une voix plaintive, suraigus, en ramenant toujours le sujet sur une personne, pour se lamenter. Hiroto.

Hiroto par-ci, Hiroto par-là, Hiroto et Shirou, Shirou et Hiroto. Il le faisait à toutes les sauces. Ichirouta n'en pouvait plus, il crevait de jalousie, ça suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Ryuuji. Et seulement lui.

Mais plus il se répétait cette phrase, plus il avait l'impression d'un énorme mensonge.

* * *

Dans tous le quatuor, les relations s'étaient renversées, bousculées. Il y avait les deux couples Ryuuji et Ichirouta, et Hiroto et Shirou. Shirou n'allait plus vers son ami, et celui-ci semblait le déplorer. Il essayait aussi de se tenir loin de Ryuuji. Celui-ci semblait, pour tous les pensionnaires, entretenir d'excellentes relations avec son petit-ami, mais vouait une haine explicite à son ancien compagnon aux yeux émeraudes. Haine que celui-ci avait très bien reçu en plaine figure, et qu'il prenait de moins en moins bien au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Un soir, ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs, et l'adolescent aux cheveux verts ne pût s'empêcher de le gratifier d'un regard noir. Hiroto craqua. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur, lui ceinturant les poignets des deux mains.

« Parfais, cracha-t-il, maintenant tu me dis pourquoi tu me fais ouvertement lz gueule !

- Lâche-moi, gémit Ryuuji en se débattant faiblement, je n'ai pas à me justifier !

- Pas à te justifier ? Mais je ne comprends plus rien moi, je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami ?

- Ah ! Mon meilleur ami !? Celui qui embrasse les autres sans rien me dire ? Qui passe d'un garçon à un autre en oubliant bien vite celui qu'il a laissé derrière !?

- Ryuuji …

- Lâche-moi … »

Hiroto le relâche doucement, regardant les larmes couler sur sa peaux basanée. Il se mordit la joue tellement il s'en voulait.

« Ryuuji, excuse-moi …

- C'est bon. De toute façon j'aurais finis par te pardonner à un moment ou à un autre. »

Le garçon aux cheveux de feu se rapprocha avec un fin sourire pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Tout va bien alors … » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Pensif, Shirou regardait la baie vitrée de la cafétéria. Il s'était assis sur une table vers le centre de la pièce, avec un café encore fumant et ses cours étalés devant lui. Mais il ne pensait pas à l'école, plus à leur petit groupe, leur quatuor, qui commençait à partir en vrille. Depuis que Ryuuji et Hiroto s'étaient réconciliés, celui-ci restait de moins en moins avec son « petit-ami », et Ichirouta bouillonnait de rage. Hier, il avait avoué publiquement à Ryuuji et Hiroto qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et qu'il détestait Hiroto. Tout ça est si amusant … Il sursauta quand quelqu'un s'assit devant lui et s'étala sur la table. La cascade de cheveux bleus alla lécher les feuilles de cour.

« Fubuki, gémit Ichirouta, je ne sais plus quoi faire …

- C'est-à-dire, l'interrogea son ami d'un air gourmand.

- Avec Ryuuji ! Je l'aime horriblement, - Shirou grimaça -, mais lui, je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux de Hiroto …

- Tu veux en être sûr ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui, mais Midorikawa m'a avoué que lui-même il ne savait pas … Ça me désespère … Tiens, regarde ! Les seuls messages qu'il m'envoie, c'est pour les cours …

- « Kazemaru, où tu en es avec l'exposé ? » Et tu ne lui réponds pas ?

- Non … Il est avec Kiyama en ce moment.

- Dans sa chambre ?

- Oui …

- Génial ! »

Et sans rien dire de plus, il rassembla ses affaires, attrapa Ichirouta par le bras, chopa un verre et partit au premier, vers les chambres du pensionnat.

* * *

« Ça m'énerve, gémit Ryuuji, si Kazemaru ne me réponds pas, on n'avancera pas ! »

Et il balança son portable sur le lit où il était assis, pour bouder. Ce que tout ça l'énervait ! Ichirouta traversait une passe étrange ces derniers jours, il boudait pour rien, se renfermait sur lui-même le fusillait du regard. Ryuuji pensait de plus en plus que son ami, derrière son « je t'en veux », était simplement jaloux. En y réfléchissant, ça le faisait rire. En y réfléchissant encore plus, ça le déprimait, puisqu'il n'avait pas rendu jaloux la bonne personne. Cette « bonne personne » qui était d'ailleurs assis sur le même lit, devant lui, adoptant un air sérieux, planchant sur les fouilles de l'exposé.

« Ça ne vas pas entre vous ces derniers temps, remarqua Hiroto, non ?

- On ne pose pas ce genre de questions … »

Il lâcha un sourire amusée. »Excuse-moi d'être ton meilleur ami … »

Frustré, Ryuuji ,lui envoya un coup de pied au niveau de son visage, qu'il esquiva.

« Il est bizarre ton petit copain en ce moment, continua-t-il en attrapant le pied de son ami qui avait effleuré son visage, c'est une simple constatation. Si ça va vraiment mal entre vous, je ne veux pas t'en voir mal.

- Tout va bien dans notre _couple _! »

Il vit Hiroto faire une brève moue dépitée, mais se focalisa rapidement au pied qu'il tenait toujours à hauteur d'épaule, et qui le mettait dans une position désavantageuse.

« Et puis d'abord, enchaîna l'adolescent à la chevelure verte, je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'en faire pour moi ! Lâche mon pied !

- Arrête de t'agiter ! »

Hiroto, alors assis les jambes croisées, se releva brusquement, exerçant une pression sur la jambe de Ryuuji, par son pied, pour le faire basculer sur le dos et se retrouver, à genoux, au-dessus de lui.

« Je m'en fais si j'en ai envie ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui ce passa dans ta vie … »

Et, doucement, il relâcha Ryuuji, qui le poussa en soufflant un « grand malade ». Il se rassit correctement, jambes repliées sous lui, Hiroto alla s'allonger sur le ventre, posant sa tête sur les jambes de son ami.

« Pendant un instant, souffla le garçon roux, j'ai espéré … Que toi et Kazemaru, vous ne soyez plus ensembles … Parce que je suis un sale égoïste amoureux. Excu- »

Mais Hiroto n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, sans prévenir Ryuuji l'avait fait basculé sur le dos pour l'embrasser. Le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraudes fut surpris, surpris de voir, enfin, son ami prendre les devants. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs bien vite rompu le baiser et s'était effondré sur Hiroto, le visage cramoisi.

« Tu me rends fou, balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

- Je sais. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il les fit se relever, se rasseoir sur le lit. Son cœur se serrait fort mais il sentait en lui un sentiment de plénitude, un « quelque chose » en plus qui lui avait manqué depuis trop longtemps. Et ce quelque chose, c'était _lui_. Lui, ce garçon devant lequel il était assis. Il avait passé un bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher, et lui tenait une main.

« Moi aussi, murmura-t-il, je t'aime. »

Ryuuji se laissa couler dans ses bras et lui accorda un autre baiser. Et puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Et ils glissèrent lentement l'un contre l'autre, s'enlaçant.


	5. Chapter 5

« Dis donc, s'esclaffa Shirou, ça se dis des choses là-dedans ! Tu as entendu ça Ichirouta ? »

L'intéressé gémit et se débattit un peu plus. La position qu'ont pris les deux intéressés est, suite à un concours de circonstances, assez étrange. Ichirouta était à terre, sur le dos, Shirou le chevauchant au niveau au bassin, et il s'appuyait contre la porte de la chambre de Hiroto, un verre retourné collé contre son oreille tout en maintenant Ichirouta au silence en lui plaquant une mains sur la bouche.

« Tu as entendu, répéta l'adolescent de glace, hein ? »

Le dominé se tut et le fusilla du regard.

« Mais, Ichirouta, est-ce que ça te fait tant mal que Ryuuji ne t'aime pas ? »

Il se figea. _Non … _Non, parce qu'il s'y attendait, parce que ça ce voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. En est-il arrivé à ne plus l'aimer ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas, il ne pensait pas non plus que c'était arrivé progressivement. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ? Bien sûr que si, ces sentiments qui le transperçaient à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du garçon aux yeux onyx ne pouvaient être faux. Maintenant, avec Shirou qui le fixait intensément avec un sourire, profitant de sa position de dominance, il doutait. Peut être n'avait-il effectivement jamais aimé Ryuuji … Mais ce sentiment ! Il avait aimé, il en était sûr ! Si ce n'était pas Ryuuji, alors s'en était un autre. Il ferma les yeux et cessa de réfléchir, pour se concentrer. Fouiller sa mémoire. Agiter son subconscient. Remuer ses sentiments. Passèrent devant lui masse de visages, tellement habituels, mais qui le laissèrent de marbre. Ryuuji, Hiroto, Endou, Shuuya, Kidou, Toramaru, … D'autres encore. Et puis un visage. Comme un flash, qui le fit sursauter. Shirou avait retiré sa main de sa bouche, le fixait, attendait sa réponse. Une petite larme timide glissa sur la pommette d'Ichirouta.

« Non, murmura-t-il, ça ne me fais rien …

- Alors pourquoi pleure-tu ? »

Ichirouta reprit soudainement du poil de la bête, vira l'importun d'un mouvement des hanches, qui alla s'étaler par terre.

« Je ne pleure pas, nia-t-il en bloc.

- Aah oui, j'aime quand tu es brutal ! »

Le garçon du vent, une fois debout, le traita de crétin en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules et se retourna, faisant mine de partir. Shirou sourit en remarquant qu'il l'attendait.

« On doit discuter, plaqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel en le rejoignant.

- Tout est déjà dis.

- Faux ! Dans ta tête seulement.

- Arrête, généralement tu devine toujours ce que je pense …

- Je dois avouer que ces derniers temps, c'est un peu plus difficile. »

L'autre grimaça. Après délibération, ils passèrent par la cafétéria pour une canette de boisson chaude qu'ils partageraient avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le morceau de forêt inclus dans la cour du pensionnat, au pied d'un arbre. Shirou ouvrit la canette, repensant amèrement au café qu'il avait laissé un peu plus tôt. Il bu une gorgée et passa la boisson à son ami, qui en bu une aussi. Shirou sourit.

« C'est comme un baiser indirect. »

Ichirouta lui lança un nouveau regard noir, et essuya l'ouverture de la canette en guise de provocation avant de prendre une autre goulée de liquide chaud.

« Parlons, lança-t-il après avoir faillis s'étouffer en se brûlant la gorge.

- Connais-tu les coulisses de toute cette histoire ? »

Le défenseur aux cheveux bleus l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais amoureux de Ryuuji, alors je me suis rapproché de lui, pour noter que le pauvre petit naïf se faisait embrouillé par tes sentiments. Me rapprocher de lui t'as rendu jaloux, et as « dérangé » Hiroto. Il est venu me parler. Lui aussi avait remarqué que Ryuuji mêlait un peu trop amour et amitié. Je lui ai proposé qu'on sorte ensemble pour vous séparer. Il était réticent, je lui ai un peu forcé la main, notamment en faisant en sorte que vous me voyez l'embrasser. La suite n'était qu'un enchaînement de … circonstances. Très drôles, d'ailleurs ! Conclusion : Hiroto sortait avec moi pour rendre jaloux Ryuuji, et celui-ci sortait avec toi pour rendre jaloux Hiroto ! »

Ichirouta remua le contenu de la canette en effectuant un mouvement circulaire du poignet. Il réfléchissait, remettait les informations en place. Se sentir ainsi, différent, posé, lui faisait sembler plus mature. Il était toujours comme ça quand il était aux côtés de Shirou.

« J'ai été manipulé depuis le début, finit par conclure Ichirouta, Hiroto et Ryuuji avait un but, au bout du compte, mais et toi ?

- J'en avait un …

- Celui de me faire tourner en bourrique ?

- Non, c'est un peu plus égoïste. Je cherchais juste à t'avoir uniquement pour moi … »

Le jeune homme aux yeux acajous se tourna vers lui, curieux d'en savoir plus.

« M'avoir ?

- Ça m'énervait de te voir autant avec l'autre … l'autre androgyne ! Je crevait de jalousie ! J'ai poussé Hiroto à détacher Ryuuji de toi parce qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur ta personne ! Tu étais si … bête ! Avec un air idiot, si naïf, si aveugle ! Si … amoureux.

- Tu es jaloux.

- Moi ? Noooon ! Et puis, depuis quand essaie-tu de déchiffrer mes sentiments !? Tu n'es pas si … télépathe, d'habitude ! »

Ichirouta sourit en le voyant de renfrogner ainsi. Ça l'amusait de voir que Shirou aussi, d'habitude si calme, si posé, pouvait changer du tout au tout quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Alors comme ça, il l'aimait … Dans sa tête, la nouvelle prenait la forme d'un feu d'artifice, dans son cœur, des vagues de chaleur l'assaillaient avec douleur, dans ses muscles, un seul ordre était maître …

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, l'invectiva l'adolescent aux yeux ardoises, j'ai l'impression que tu te moque de moi ! »

Sans répondre, Ichirouta lui saisit délicatement le visage et l'embrassa.

_« Mais, Ichirouta, est-ce que ça te fait tant mal que Ryuuji ne t'aime pas ? »_

C'était sa réponse.

* * *

« Dis, Fuu, les événements ont pris une tournure étrange, non ?

- Je dirais plus, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- Mmmmh … »

le garçon à la peau blanche sourit en voyant l'air sceptique de son partenaire au caractère de feu, et alla plaquer un baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

**Et voilàààà ! **Ce qui devait être un Two Shot à l'origine vient de se terminer en fanfiction de 5 courts chapitres ...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Personnellement, je ne donnerais pas d'avis sur cette ... chose. Ça a été écrit sur un coup de tête, parce que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc sur eux quatre. C'est tout. Un divertissement, en quelques sortes.

**Petit lapsus** : Fuusuke a la peau basanée. Excusez-moi, ça m'est sortis de la tête sur le moment. Il a donc la peau blanche dans cette fanfic. Je ferais attention à ne pas refaire cette erreur.


End file.
